Just a Crush
by lovepadfoot
Summary: James Potter wasn't the only Marauder to have a crush on the spicy redhead. He was, however, the only one who was crazy enough to act on it. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew had each had a moment in time when they too found themselves entranced by Lily Evans. -Four Chapters. One for each of the Marauders. Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize
1. Remus Lupin

**Hello all you wonderful people! Here comes another one of my spontaneous pieces. This story will be four chapters, one for every Marauder and their crush on Lily, no matter how short it was. **

Ever since first year, James Potter, their fearless leader, had an obvious fascination with the one known as Lily Evans. It was an unspoken deal that Lily Evans was off limits. However, feelings are feelings and Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were young and stupid.

James Potter wasn't the only Marauder to have a crush on the spicy redhead. He was the only one who was crazy enough to act on them.

Remus:

Second Year, Remus Lupin was in the Hospital Wing, again. After a particularly brutal transformation down in the Shrieking Shack, he had remained bedridden for three days now. Scratches and bruises covered most of his face and he was pretty certain he had a nasty gash on his stomach. Oddly enough, the only thing that he wanted was a bar of chocolate. Chocolate always seemed to lift his fallen spirits.

Everyone in the school assumed poor Remus Lupin had a bad run in with his uncle's pet Hippogriff. Well, almost everyone.

It was when Remus was reading his Transfiguration book that he caught sight of a tuff of red hair. Lily Evans smiled brightly as she approached his bed in the hospital wing. In her hand she carried a book and a basket. He smiled hesitantly at the pretty girl as she stood next to his bed.

"Hullo, Remus!" She said brightly.

He greeted her with a small smile and flushing cheeks. They sat next to each other in Charms and he liked her enough. She was the only girl he felt comfortable talking to.

Lily handed him the book she bought, biting her lip nervously.

Remus's eyebrows furrowed as he took in the title. It was a children's picture book, clearly muggle, he noted as he stated at the stationary pictures. It was titled 'The Big Bear.'

"What is this for?" He asked curiously.

She smiled warmly and asked if she could sit down. He said she could. She took a seat and started to read it.

"There once was a big bear, Manny was his name." She read softly.  
"He was bushy and big, he made everyone afraid."  
"He used to march into town, angry and alone, Manny felt like he had no friends, and no where to call home."

Remus listened to the petit redhead, entranced by her words.  
"Everyone used to run, run from Manny as he walked."  
"Afraid that they would get trampled or even worse, caught."  
"Manny met a friend, one fine day ."  
"One that wasn't afraid and wouldn't run away."  
"His friend didn't care if Manny was big and full of fuzz."  
"The friend liked Manny for who he was."

She closed the book, still smiling warmly. She gauged his reaction.

For the first time, Remus wasn't afraid that his secret was found out. He looked at the cover of the book again. Next to the giant bear, was a duck?

She held out the book and he took it slowly.

"I hope you get well soon, Remus." She said standing up and brushing off invisible dust from her jumper.

"Thank you, Lily." He replied smiling pleasantly. "I really like the book." He said staring at the cover.

"It was one of my favorites growing up." She said tucking a scarlet strand behind her ear. She seemed to be struggling for words. "I heard about what happened, and I wanted you to know that..." Her emerald eyes met his and what she said to him at that moment made him the happiest second year that day. "I'm your friend, Remus." She said simply with a wink.

She gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and placed the basket in his lap before giving him a small wave and exiting the hospital wing.

He had a friend, a friend that knew what he was and still liked him. He felt a spasm of hope and what seemed to be a crush, forming in his chest. His face felt hot and he was pretty sure he was the color of a tomato.

Remus shook his head to clear it and opened the basket. Inside, he found a big box of chocolate. A crush, indeed.

**Click that little button below that has the letters R-E-V-I-E-W and sound off with your comments!**

**Next chapter will be:**

**Peter Pettigrew**


	2. Peter Pettigrew

**Thanks to ****JadeZinniaMarchetta****, Magic and ****Marauders, ****SilverStare, PadfootandProngsEverdeen4eva , and all the guests who reviewed! I appreciate how much you all love the story. **

**Ok, this next chapter is about Peter's crush. I wasn't really happy with this chapter and in the future, when I have more time, I'll probably rewrite it. But in my haste to update, I just threw something together which was just satisfactory and not something I'm entirely proud of**

**Leave a review!**

Peter Pettigrew was a mouse of a boy and apparently the weak link of the infamous Marauders. At least, that's what people noted him as.

"Hey, Pansy! How is remedial potions treating you?" A Slytherin said, as Peter headed to the Gryffindor common room.

Peter felt the spasm of anger deep in his chest at the fellow third-year's taunts. If he were Sirius, James or even Remus who was so polite and intelligent that people often felt intimated, he would be able to shut them up on the spot. However, he was only Peter Pettigrew, the mouse of a boy who tagged along with the Marauders. So Peter kept his head down, ignoring the snickers and teasing coming from the gang of Slytherins.

"Hey, Nott?" Peter and the gang of Slytherins turned to find the Sirius Black casually walking towards them.

"What do you want, Black?" The one named Nott sneered.

Sirius smirked. "Your wand is no doubt in the pocket of your robes, am I correct?" His face didn't betray a hint of emotion but his grey eyes were full of loathing as he glared at the four Slytherins.

Nott stuck his nose in the air with a huff, determined not to look like a sniffling coward. "What's it to you?" He asked suspiciously, eyeing Sirius's wand which was twirling in between his fingers.

"Nothing." He said nonchalantly. "But if you want that wand to stay in your pocket and not get stuck up your arse, you should shut up and get out of my face." He said his voice containing a hint of steel.

Apparently, he didn't need to say it twice because with as much dignity as they could muster, the Slytherins merely walked away without a backwards glance.

Peter felt a stab of envy. He would never be treated with that kind of respect. He was a pansy, someone who couldn't even stand up for himself let alone someone else. The young boys walked to the common room in silence which was unusual considering the fact that Sirius Black didn't keep quiet for more than a minute. They joined their mates on the couch in front of the fire listening to James retell the impressive 250-70 victory the Gryffindor team had, for the fifteenth time today.

"And then I scored the final point just as Cornwall caught the snitch! I scored 100 bloody points on my own!" He said grinning from ear to ear. Peter seemed to be the only one listening to his speech as Sirius busied himself with chatting up another third year and Remus was studiously reading a book on Fantastic Beasts.

"Hello, James!" A fourth year Hufflepuff said approaching the two of them. She was fairly pretty, Peter noticed, as she brushed her blond hair off her shoulders.

James smiled back at the girl. "Hello, Miranda." He greeted with a wink.

She giggled. "I was wondering if you'd like to come to this party I'm hosting, over the Christmas holidays?" She asked, not even glancing at Peter. "Anybody who is anybody is going to be there." She gushed.

Peter looked at the girl hopefully. Maybe he'd get invited too. After all, he was a Marauder.

James's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know if I can. Mo- I mean Remus, Sirius, Peter and I have plans." He said hesitantly.

She pouted and touched his arm. "I passed an invitation to Sirius and Remus as well. They said they would at least think about it. I'd love it if you came, too." She said flirtatiously. Peter felt the familiar pang of misery and envy and zoned out of the rest of the conversation. He wasn't deemed important enough to be invited. He was a nobody, doomed to slave away in his friend's shadow.  
Maybe he wasn't supposed to belong in the Marauders after all? First the taunts from the Slytherins and now being ignored. He didn't know what was worse.

He wandered away from James and the pretty Hufflepuff, venturing off to the table full of food to drown his sorrows at the bottom of a butterbeer.

"Rough day?" A voice said from beside him.

He glanced to the side, only to find Lily Evans looking amusedly at the cup in his hand.

"What?" He asked stupidly, wondering what a girl like her was doing talking to a nobody like him.

She chuckled. "That's your fifth cup of butterbeer." She commented lightly.

He looked down at his cup and then at her. "I'm sorry?" He said cautiously.

She didn't say anything merely glancing at the scene in the common room. He followed her gaze to Padfoot, chatting up a different girl, Moony; who was still reading, and James who was giving another recount of the Quidditch game to a bunch of second years.

"You have your standard jock, playboy and bookworm." She said, her green eyes glazed but full of light. Peter wondered why how eyes could be filled with light like hers. It was bright and happy.

He snapped out of his trance when those eyes met his. "So I guess the question is: who are you?" She said simply.

Peter felt a jab in his gut again that night. "I'm a nobody." He whispered taking another sip.

She chuckled. "I knew it. Oh Peter, you are an odd chap." She said with a wry smile.

His eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

She smiled at him, taking the cup of butterbeer from his hands. "It was written all over your face when Miranda asked everyone to the party."

He felt ashamed and slight embarrassed." I don't know what you're t-talking about." He stammered.

"I think you do." She said with a roll of her eyes, and then she looked resolute. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself and just listen to me."

He waited for her to go on.

"You're a Marauder."

He must've looked confused because she hurried to explain. She pulled him along to a second year getting a bite to eat.

"Hey you, do you know who this is?" She asked the little boy.

"P-Peter Pettigrew?" The boy said nervously.

She smiled and patted his head before walking to another one, this time a first year.

"Eliza, right?" Lily asked the little girl. The girl nodded fearfully.

Lily smiled sweetly before pointing at Peter. "Do you know who that is?"

"Peter Pettigrew." She piped.

Lily nodded. "And who is he?"

"A Marauder."

Lily smiled at Peter smugly and Peter felt his cheeks heat up. They knew his name. They knew who he was.

"Those two aren't the only ones you know." Lily said as she grabbed two bottles of butterbeer. "Almost all the first, second and third years know who you are. And why wouldn't they? The Marauders are legend, and you, my friend, are a Marauder and have as much a right to be a legend as the others." She said with a smile as she handed him a butterbeer.

He smiled and they clinked their butterbeer bottles with one another's. For Lily it was a new friendship and for Peter... well, let's just say that the redhead had a knack for making people enamored with her using a few good words.

However, Peter Pettigrew may have been a mouse of a boy and apparently the weak link of the Marauders, but he wasn't stupid enough to act on his newfound crush.

**So what'd you think? I thought it wasn't really a Peter type of chapter, if you know what I mean. So I'll probably change it in the future. **

**The next chapter is: **

**Sirius Black **

**S-M-I-L-E AND R-E-V-I-E-W**


	3. Sirius Black

**Thank you for those of you who reviewed! (I'm actually making an effort to update faster, thanks to ll you wonderful people ****)**

**This next chapter is all about Sirius's crush on Lily. I just want to make something clear, the crush that the Marauders had on Lily didn't become an issue. It didn't progress to love, at least not that kind of love, and neither were any of the Marauders resentful because they didn't get the girl. They were genuinely happy for James and by the time Lily and James got together their crush had long past. **

**And on that note, Read on!**

"Stop it! Stop it right now!"

Sirius Black got his wand snatched away from him before he even had a chance to blink. He attempted to reach for it reflexively, but found another wand pointing at him, directly between his eyes. Through his peripheral vision he could see the first year wiping blood from his lip. However, he couldn't see much of anything else, as he became cross-eyed trying to keep the wand point in view. There was a horrible, expectant hush in the whole corridor, the crowd of people also frozen. From arms length, Sirius could see a blur of red.

The girl, and yes it was a girl, who disarmed Sirius, pushed her red hair back from her face with one hand. It was then that Sirius recognized the girl. It was Lily Evans, the girl that Prongs had a crush on since forever. Her face showed nothing but an anger that could rival his own. The first year sat up, dazed and disoriented.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hex you to four days in the hospital wing, right now?" She said her voice deep and menacing.

Sirius was somehow brave and stupid enough to answer. "-The brat had it coming." Then he yelped as the wand tip glowed red, the same color as her hair, blood red. There was a ripple in the crowd, as people whispered.

"Lily, please don't do anything stupid!" Another girl piped. Alice Prewitt, he thought, by her short brown locks.

Evans, however, was not to be deterred. "Do you remember being a first year, Alice?" She asked, still not taking her eyes off Sirius.

Alice didn't say anything as she waited for Lily to go on.

Lily took a deep breath attempting to control herself. "You're scared and you feel alone, very alone. But one day, maybe you'll see your brother in the corridors." She glared at Sirius again. "And you'll want to be acknowledged by your fifth year brother so you say hello."

Sirius felt anger well up in his chest at her words, but he kept silent, still aware of the wand being pointed at him.

"And then you know what happened, Alice?" Lily said laughing humourlessly, making her seem even more menacing. "Instead of a return greeting he got an OWL level spell hit on him that sent him flying! What's worse is that his friends and a whole corridor were laughing at him." Evans said angrily. Sirius's wand in her other hand started to shoot out sparks.

In the crowd, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew remained hidden, watching the scene with a mix of amusement and conflict. In short, they could not come to their mate's rescue. Especially not with what he did a couple days ago.

But despite not interfering, James silently willed Sirius not to say anything.

"Listen, Evans, he's a two-faced brat who insulted—"

"He did not!" She yelled. "He merely wanted to know why you weren't hanging out with Potter anymore! If that's an insult then please let me know, I'll be ready to apologize." Her emerald eyes gauged his grey ones, but Sirius said nothing.

Lily suddenly dropped both her arms, and Sirius' wand, and he and James both shivered in relief. She gently poked Regulas with her foot.

"Get up."

He shot up, red with embarrassment, and glared at Lily.

"I didn't ask for your help! I didn't-"

She patted his head absently. Lily twirled her wand through her fingers, like she wasn't quite sure what to do next, and James realised that all her anger had been burned up. Finally, she glanced down at Regulas, Sirius's younger brother.

"You alright?" When he didn't answer, she shrugged. "Fine. Get out of here before I kick your shin."

For some reason, that managed to send Regulas scurrying into the crowd with a slightly shell-shocked expression, where, to his and James' surprise, several people patted his shoulder or stopped him to check for bleeding head wounds. Lily sighed and ran a hand through her red hair, messing it up.

"Right then."

The crowd immediately dispersed when she turned around and walked away, leaving Sirius standing there with a sullen expression.

The next day, Sirius's mood hadn't changed. He sat alone during breakfast, lunch and dinner and even during classes. His friends abandoned sitting next to him. It was clear that he was utterly alone.

Lily, like many other students, took notice of this, but didn't comment. She had heard about fight between the Marauders. She knew that Sirius had lured Snape down to the Shrieking Shack. She knew that James Potter had been the one to save Snape. She had guessed that what Sirius did had crossed an invisible line with the other Marauders and thus the friendship had ended.

Lily didn't really care about it though. Obviously she was worried about Snape, Potter and most of all, lycanthropic Remus, who looked especially worse for wear. In the beginning, she was angry and shocked at Sirius for what he did. However, it wasn't any of her business. She wasn't supposed to know so she didn't interfere.

What she wanted to do had nothing to do with Sirius's homicidal tendencies.

And so at breakfast, Lily noticed Sirius sitting alone. She took a deep breath before approaching him.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked tentatively.

Sirius's face didn't betray a hint of emotion. "I'm sure you've noticed that the area in and around me has been vacant as of late." He said grimly. "You can sit down if you want to."

Lily sat down awkwardly. She placed her book bag next to her on the bench and rested her forearms on the table.

"Sorry about yesterday, I got a little carried away." She said with a shrug.

Sirius chuckled. "Sorry, didn't catch that?"

She glared at him. "I apologize for taking things too far yesterday."

He smirked. "You mean disarming me, threatening to hex me, humiliating me in front of my evil little brother not to mention a whole corridor of people."

She didn't look fazed by his words, she just smiled. "Yep, not that you didn't deserve any of it." She amended quickly which earned her a chuckle. "I should've just given you detention or taken points."

"It's not a problem, Evans." He said waving away her apology.

She visibly relaxed. "Great." Then, she did something that surprised Sirius as well as herself.

She grabbed a plate from the table and started filling it with scrambled eggs and toast.

Sirius watched her put the eggs on her toast and take a bite.

"What?" She asked, her mouth slightly full that her cheeks popped out.

Sirius laughed. "Nothing, Evans. You just look like a stuffed squirrel."

She made a face at him before going back to her breakfast.

"Hey Black, found someone new to shag?" Nott called from the Slytherin table

Before Sirius could form a witty retort, Lily spoke up.

"Jealous that he can actually get some, Nott?" She called nonchalantly.

The Slytherins started snickering as Nott turned the color of Lily's hair.

Sirius watched Lily chuckle at her own joke before shaking her head.

"I'm an idiot." She muttered under her breath as she collected her books and her bag.

She stood up and then caught Sirius's eye.

"Well, aren't you coming?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

Sirius smiled a grim smile. "I don't need your pity, Evans." He said, but stood up nonetheless.

The redhead's face softened. "It's not pity." She mumbled.

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"I happened to think that you and I would get on." She said with a shrug.

Sirius snorted. "Was that before or after you almost killed me?"

Lily laughed a tinkering laugh. It brightened her whole face, making e eyes sparkling and her lips quirk up.

She didn't reply though and he didn't expect her to.

She was witty, cute and down-right impossible to deal with. Maybe that's why he had a slight crush on her.

And it would stay a crush until after another month of being in each other's company when she fixed the rift between Sirius and his friends. Then she was just a good friend. And then shortly after, she became something of a sister and the crush would just be a memory of when he was young and stupid.

Because Sirius Black may have been a little bit of a rebel, but he wasn't stupid enough to act on his feelings.

**So, what'd you think? Is it good, bad, ok, not serious, too serious, Sirius, not so Sirius? Sound of with your comments, dear ones! **

**Leave a review, darlings!**

**Next Chapter: **

**James Potter **


End file.
